be the lucky one
by H.Tamaki
Summary: jongdae menyukai kakak kelasnya, tapi chanyeol suka mengsuiknya... xiuchen/chanchen


_Aku mencintaimu…_

_._

_Walaupun kau sulit sekali untuk kugapai…_

_._

_Namun akhirnya kita bisa bersama,_

_._

_walaupun hanya sebentar…_

_._

_Karena perpisahan yang menyesakkan hati ini._

.

.

.

Kim Jongdae meraih prestasi sebagai komikus terbaik dan memenangkan banyak prestasi dalam bidang seni lukis lainnya. Pada akhir semester kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama, dia lebih memfokuskan pada perlombaannya dalam seni lukis dibandinkan ujian nasional. Tetapi, nilai UNnya sangat baik dan menjadi peraih nilai UN tertinggi ke dua padahal dirinya masih ada pekerjaan lain. Pihak guru sungguh bangga memiliki murid seperti dia.

Sekarang, seorang Kim Jongdae mulai bersekolah di sekolah yang cukup terkenal. Dirinya bukan anak smp lagi, melainkan anak sma. Maka dia disarankan teman sekelasnya untuk mecoba mencari teman dibandingkan menyendiri di masa mudanya. Banyak teman sekelasnya bilang kalau masa sma adalh masa yang paling baik. Semasa smpnya dia tidak memiliki teman, dia memilih menyendiri dan memilih mencorat-coret buku gambarnya.

.

.

.

Penerimaan siswa baru tahun ajaran 2017-2018. Seorang _namja_ tinggi yang di seragamnya terdapat plat nama kecil bertuliskan namanya, Park Chanyeol berjalan ke depan aula untuk memberikan pidato. Sebab, dia adalah siswa yang memiliki nilai tertinggi. Jongdae dapat melihat semua siswa perempuan yang sangat terpesona olehnya. Tinggi, tampan, pintar. _Anak yang populer._

_._

_._

_._

Para siswa sedang melakukan tur keliling sekolah. Murid baru pada sekolah ini sangatlah banyak, sehingga pada koridor sekolah yang sempit mereka harus berdesak-desakkan. Tidak terbiasa dengan ini, Jongdae hampir saja pingsan dan berlutut, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya. Membiarakan kumpulan siswa tersebut semakin menjauh. Dia baru sadar satu hal, kalau _dia tidak tahu tempat berikutnya_.

Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalan walaupun tersesat pada sekolah yang luas tersebut. Melihat sekeliling, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mencoba membalikkan arah dan memilih untuk kembali ke kelsa saja, dia berpa-pasan dengan seorang _namja_ yang tinggi badannya setara dengnnya. Ketahuilah, bahwa Jongdae suka dengan orang yang baik. Seperti _namja_ berikut ini, dia mengetahui kalau Jongdae sempat tersesat dan langsung menggiring Jongdae kembali ke perkumpulan para siswa baru yang teryata sedang berbaris untuk apel.

Namja tersebut tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Jongdae untuk menjadi bagian barisan tersebut. Karena Jongdae selalu ditindas, dia selalu melihat seseorang yang akan memperlaukukannya dengan kasar dengan bertutur kata dan berperilaku. Dirinya sangat mengagumi _namja_ tersebut. Dia mengetahui kalau hatinya sedang berdetak kencang sekarang ini. Namun, ini _bukanlah cinta pertamanya_.

.

.

.

.

Kesan pertama untuk sekolah barunya, sangat baik. Walaupun masih belum memiliki teman. Namun dia dekat dengan murid pembawa masalah di kelasnya, Byun Baekhyun. Dan dia mencoba mengikuti sebuah klub pada sekolah barunya ini. Dia akan mecoba hal baru, tidak seperti saat masih smp, dia menjadi anggota klub seni yang beranggotakan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan mendaftar menjadi anggota klub _photography_.

Alasan dia memilih klub tersebut adalah… photography menghasilka gambar yang indah seperti menggambar, namun dengan cahaya dan siapa sangka _namja_ tersebut adalah ketua klub ini. Merupakann murid dari kelas 2-A, Kim Minseok yang memiliki hobi mengambil gambar akan mengajari beberapa hal tentang dunia fotografi kepada para anggota baru.

Jongdae sangat senang bisa terus melihat seniornya tersebut setiap hari jum'at. Namun, dia juga risih karena para perempuan selalu berteriak-teriak karena mereka digombal oleh peraih nilai tertinggi di sekolah tersebut. Sehingga, acara 'diajari oleh kakak kelas tercinta'nya selalu terintrupsi. _"Cih, kenapa mereka hanya memenuhi batas pencapaian anggota hanya ingin bersama Park Chanyeol setiap hari jum'at? Apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau masih ada yang ingin masuk ke klub ini karena hobi mereka?"_

.

.

.

Pria aneh yang selalu menggoda kaum hawa yang duduk di depannya ini adalah orang paling menjengkelkan baginya. Di ruang klub ini, kenapa dia harus mengambil bangku yang berdekatan dengan pria tiang ini? Pria tersebut selalu membuat padangannya terhalang oleh para siswa perempuan yang selalu menyempili Park Chanyeol tersebut. Namun syukulah, sekarang mereka sudah dikeluarakan dari klub karena tidak melakukan ekskul dengan serius. Tapi kenapa Park Chanyeol tidak? Itu tidak penting.

Ngomong-ngomong, teman sekelasnya, Byun Baekhyun dapat mendaftar klub karena banyak yang sudah dikeluarkan. Jongdae dapat menjadi anggota karena mengumpulkan formulir terlebih dahulu. Sekarang, sang ketua akan mengajari mereka cara mengedit foto di sebuah software. Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah bicara padanya karena dirinya yang selalu diam, akhirnya memanggilnya. Sejuurnya dia tahu kalau Park Chanyeol mengetahui namanya dari teman sekelasnya, Baekhyun. Dimana Baekhyun dekat dengan seorang pria tinggi bertelinga yoda ini.

"Hei, Kim Jongdae-_ya_! Lihat, keren bukan?"

Jongdae sedikit terkejut karena gambar yang diicoba diedit oleh Chanyeol adalah foto sang idola Jongdae dari sebuah grup boyband kesukaannya. Bukankah Chanyeol tidak berminat dengan bidang hiburan seperti ini? Dan sepertinya Jongdae tahu kenapa pria populer tersebut memanggilnya. Karena di ruangan ini, hanya dia yang mengidolakan pria yang fotonya jadi percobaan mengedit oleh Park Chanyeol. Apakah selain meberitahu nama, Baekhyun juga memberitahukan informasi lainnya tentang dirinya? Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria Byun tersebut.

"Hahaha… _Ya_, apa yang kau lakukan? Hahaha…" bepura-pura tertarik lebih baik.

"Kau ingin aku editkan ada kamunya?"

"_Ya_! Jangan lakukan itu, _eoh_!" Jongdae memukul pundak Chanyeol yang menghadapnya ke belakang karena Chayeol duduk di depannya.

Chanyeol tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau tawa pemuda di depannya ini palsu. Dia membalikkan badannya lagi karena dia kira berhasil membuat targetnya terhibur. _"Maafkan aku Park Chanyeol-sshi. Aku tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau lelucon."_ batin Jongdae. Jongdae kembali dengan laptopnya, melakukan tugasnya lagi. Chanyeol mulai main-main lagi dengan mengedit foto teman sekelasnya. Dia menunjukkannya kepada objek yang diedit. Mereka malah tertawa tidak jelas. Sangat menyebalkan.

Pukul sudah meunjukkan pukul 10:00 PM. Waktu ekskul telah usai. Rapikan kembali ruang klub dan kemasi barang-barang, saatnya pulang. Biasanya pulang adalah hal yang paling disukai oleh Jongdae, namun kalau itu berarti kita gabisa liat doi lagi gimana? Jongdae terlalu memikirkan kakak kelasnya ini, sampai-sampai dia cuma datang ke sekolah hanya untuk melihat seniornya ini. Hanya melihatnya dari jauh, mengagumi kebaikan dan betapa menyenangkan seniornya tersebut.

"_Enak sekali bisa menjadi temannya…"_ lamunnya tanpa sadar jika tasnya tidak tertutup rapat. Mereka masih berjalan menuju ke gerbang utama sekolah, ada banyak juga anggota klub lain yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Salah satu dari mereka sibuk dengan temannya msaing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari tas seorang siswa tidak tertutup dengan benar. Setidaknya Baekhyun yang sudah makin dekat dengannyalah yang menyadari tapi Chanyeollah yang menutupnya.

Jongdae merasakan ada yang menyentuh tasnya melihat kebelakang, dia melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah ada disampingnya lalu mengatakan "tasmu terbuka, tadi…" dan melanjutkan perjalaanannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Bakehyun reflek menggoda Jongdae. "Ciee… di _notice_." Jujur Jongdae tidak peduli sama sekali, tapi dia harus berterimakasih dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol sudah sangat jauh di depan.

Baekhyun yang sempat diabaikan malah senyam-senyum sendiri. "Kau suka sama dia kan?" apa yang orang ini katakan?

"Tidak…" jawab Jongdae dengan singkat dan wajah datar.

Tapi beda dengan Baekhyun yang senyam-senyum sendiri. Siapa yang gabaper coba, kalo cowok paling populer di sekolah dari tadi cari perhatian? Yup, itu Jongdae. Jongdae akan bilang kalau Chanyeol itu, sama siapa saja bakal caper. Terus yang tadi pasti siapa saja bakal _notice_ deh kalo soal tas. Lagian, dia gasuka tipe yang populer. Dia lebih suka tipe seperti Kim Minseok.

Keesokkan harinya, Baekhyun masih membahas soal kemarin, Dia mendesak Jongdae untuk megatakan apakah Jongdae beneran tidak tertarik dengan Park Chanyeol, atau dia Cuma pura-pura saja? Kita sudah tahu kalo Jongdae sekarang sudah suka sama orang lain, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dia akan medesak Jongdae untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya walaupun Jongdae sudah memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Dae-_ya_... tidak mungkin kau tidak tertarik."

"Aku memang tidak tertarik."

"Kau cuma malu-malu, ah…" Baekhyun menyikut tangan Jongdae dengan sikutnya.

Jongdae sudah kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi orang seperti ini. Dia memilih untuk diam saja, tapi pemuda ini malah menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi ke kantin.

"Ke kantin, yuk. Laper, nih."

"Baiklah…"

Mereka berdua sedang ada di kantin, hendak memesan makanan. Jongdae malah memilih untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun bingung tapi perutnya sudah membuat kerja ototnya jadi malas untuk bergerak. Sudah dipastikan kalau Jongdae pergi karena dia melihat pria yang ditaksir olehnya. Malu sekali bisa dilihat oleh pria tersebut jika sedang makan. Tapi, kalau melihatnya makan beda lagi.

Jongdae duduk di kursinya dan memilih menyendiri saja. Sepertinya Baekhyun itu mulutnya ember. Buktinya, semua teman-temannya menganggap kalau seorang Kim Jongdae menyukai pria populer, Park Chanyeol. Walaupun Park Chanyeol juga termasuk daftar pria idaman mereka, mereka yang menyukai Park Chanyeol semuanya sangat rukun. Lah? Teman sekelas itu berbeda, saling bantu satu sama lain. Gadapet satu, bantu yang lain. Namun tidak dengan yang di kelas lain.

Jongdae sedang berjalan menuju gerbang utama dan melanjutkan untuk pulang ke rumah karena tidak ada ekskul. Di tengah perjalanan, dia mendengar siswa perempuan yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan Park Chanyeol seperti _"Park Chanyeol keren, yah… Dia tinggi, atletis, pintar… Ah, aku pengen jadi pacarnya."_ atau _"Park Chayeol tampan sekali… pesonanya membuat siapa saja kagum, ingin seklai aku menjadi psanagnnya."_ Mendengar nama 'Park Chanyeol' setiap perjalan sangatlah menyebalkan. Tidak ada subjek lain apa? Misalnya Kim Minseok.

Kim Minseok yang selalu dikagumi oleh Kim Jongdae adalah kakak kelas yang baik, meyenangkan dan humoris. Cocok sekali dengan Jongdae yang membosankan. Jika mereka bersama, pasti melengkapi satu sama lain. Hanya saja Jongdae terlalu misterius dan dia bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan gebetannya kecuali jika menanyakan hal yang kurang dia pahami saat eskul. Seseorang yang dia kagumi itu tidak terlalu menonjol seperti Park Chanyeol. Bahkan dia tidak pernah mendengar orang lain yang tertarik padanya.

Sebulan lebih bersekolah, dia baru menyadari kalau gebetannya selalu dijelek-jelekkan oleh murid lain, terutama teman sekelasnya. Kelakuannya yang selau humoris berlebihan mebuat mereka tidak suka. Walaupun mereka menyindirnya dengan kata-kata yang bisa disebut lelucon, namun siapa saja tahu kalau itu sindiran. Tapi Minseok menganggap kata-kata menyindir tersebut hanyalah lelucon belaka dan akan terus tertawa. Ada rasa ingin selalu bersama dengannya, namun Jongdae bahkan tidak bisa bertatapan wajah padanya.

Hari ini Baekhyun mengajak Jongdae untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tentu saja dia tidak mau. Dirinya tidak ada urusan dengan pria jangkung tersebut.

"Ayolah, Jongdae. Temani aku!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Jongdae berjalan menuju koridor sekolah.

"Enggak! Aku masih banyak tugas!" Jongdae mencoba genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

"Sebentar saja, _eoh_?"

"Kenapa tidak sendirian saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau, hah? Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang suka kepadanya hm?"

"Tidak…"

"Kalau begitu ikut aku!" kembali menarik paksa tangan Jongdae.

"Berhentilah…" tanpa sadar mata indah Jongdae mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening.

"Jongdae?" membuat Bakehyun khawatir dan memilih menenangkan Jongdae. "Ada apa, Jongdae?"

"Aku… Hikss… aku… tidak suka dengan seseorang yang populer…" ucap Jongdae disela tangisnya "… mengingatkan aku dengannya… Hikss…" sambungnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di koridor dengan wajah tertunduk.

"_Mianhae_, Jongdae-_ya_…"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Mianhae, Jongdae-ya…" seorang namja berwajah pucat menepuk bahu pria mungil yang diketahui namanya adalah Jongdae._

"_Hikss… Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan, Hunnie… Hikss." namja tersebut masih mengusap mata Jongdae dimana air matanya yang masih bercucuran di sela kedua pipinya._

"_Maaf, tapi Hunnie tidak bisa satu sma dengan dae-ie lagi. Tapi Hunnie janji akan selalu menghubungi dae-ie lagi, eoh?" ucapnya dengan menaikkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Janji, yah?" ucap Jongdae dengan suara manjanya._

"_Iya." _

_Pinky Swear_

.

.

.

.

.

Karena rasa bersalah, Baekhyun menghampiri Jongdae yang termenung pada bangkunya. Hal rutin yang selalu dilakukan Jongdae saat jamkos adalah melamun.

"Dae-_ya_, maaf yah. Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun menarik kursi kosong di samping tempat yang bersebelahan dengan bangku Jongdae lalu pada kursi tersebut.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu…"

"Oh, itu… tidak penting."

"Ngomong-ngomong…"

"….kenapa kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan traktir kamu, mau?" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak, aku bisa bayar sendiri."

Sepertinya mereka berdua semakin dekat dan Baekhyun juga sudah tau kalau Jongdae tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Chanyeol. Namun teman sekelas mereka masih belum tahu itu. Saat ingin meninggalkan kelas, seseorang bertanya kepada mereka.

"Hei, Kim Jongdae. Kau suka dengan Park Chanyeol kan?" ucap seorang pria teman sekelas mereka.

"Um… tidak. Kalian salah dengar." jawab Jongdae.

"Iya, dia sudah punya orang yang dia suka dan itu bukan Chanyeol."

"Syukurlah, kalau tidak. Karena dia itu selalu gonta-ganti pacar dan dia sering sekali selingkuh. Bahkan ada rumor mengakatan kalau dia—tidak, seharusnya aku tidak menyebarkan rumor. Tapi syukurlah kau tidak akan terlibat olehnya. Kau anak yang baik, akan berbahaya jika seorang komikis terkenal sepertimu memiliki pendamping seperti dia… Aku… tidak ingin ada temanku yang menjadi korbannya... lagi…" jelas pria tersebut lalu dia mengusap surai hitam Jongdae.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Terimakasih, Kim Mingyu-_ssi_." ucap Jongdae sembari tersenyum.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan meninggalkan Mingyu dan pergi menuju kantin dimana raut wajah Baekhyun sedang suram sekarang.

"_Jadi, karena itu dia ingin bertemu dengan Jongdae…"_

"_Aku pikir akan bagus jika aku membantu Jongdae untuk memiliki Park Chanyeol."_

"_Mereka terlihat cocok dan aku tidak tahu kalau Park Chanyeol itu…"_

.

.

.

"_Baekhyun-ah, kau dekat dengan Kim Jongdae. Bukan?"_

"_Nde?" _

"_Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padanya. Bisakah kau memanggilnya?"_

.

.

.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun-_ah_? Kenapa melamun? "

"Ah, tidak. Kau sungguh tidak apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Um… aku baru menyadari kalau wajahmu sedikit pucat."

"Oh, aku hanya khawatir dan aku juga baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Yaampun, kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang, _eoh_?"

"Hahaha…"

.

.

.

.

.

'_Sepertinya aku sudah salah sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya.'_

'_Dia sungguh sulit aku raih. Masih banyak yang sangat cocok kepadamya, bukan seperti orang yang menyedihkan sepertiku.'_

_Seperti biasa, jika ada jamkos, Jongdae pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menggambar. Dia sedang menggambar di ruang kelasnya yang kosong, kelas 3-C. Hobinya yang sangat dia sukai dari kecil. Dia juga menyetak banyak prestasi pada bidang hobinya tersebut._

"_Bagus sekali." seseorang dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan tersebut. Untung saja gambar tersebut hanya tercoret dengan pensil._

"_Kau mengagetkanku…"_

"_Mian… tapi, maukah kau menggambarkan sesuatu untukku?"_

_Jongdae melihat pemuda tersebut. "Gambar apa?"_

"_Karakter yang kamu gambar itu, bolehkah kau menggambarkan aku karakter utama dari animenya?" sepertinya pria ini tidak tahu kalau karakter yang dimaksudnya tersebut adalah karakter kesukaan Jongdae, tapi entah kenapa Jongdae tidak pernah menggambarnya._

"_Baiklah…."_

_Selang beberapa menit. "Ini…" ucap Jongdae setelah menunjukkan gambar tersebut kepada namja tersebut._

"_Woah, bagus sekali." mengusap surai hitam Jongdae "Terimakasih." sambungnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongdae._

_Cinta Pertama…_

_Sepertinya Jongdae sudah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda tersebut. Dia adalah siswa yang sangat populer di sekolah dan jarang sekali Jongdae bisa jatuh cinta kepada sesorang sebelumnya. Walaupun pemuda itu agak aneh, tapi Jongdae berpikir kalau dia juga aneh._

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ya_, kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang… hmph… HOEK…" menguras isi perutnya, beruntung hanya Jongdae saja yang ada di toilet pria tersebut. Dia mengambil selebaran yang dia jaga agar tidak basah di dalam tasnya. Mengambil selebaran itu dari dalam tas yang kini sudah ia bawa di punggungnya. Berlari dari tempat tersebut dengan senyum yang masih terukir tanpa sadar seorang pria melihat semua tindakannya.

"Kenapa senang sekali?" tanyanya dingin.

Berhenti dan menatap pria tersebut "Hm, dingin sekali. Tidak biasanya…"

Pria itu berjalan menujunya. "…Park Chanyeol." sambung Jongdae.

"Baru saja satu bulan sekolah, kau ingin cuti berapa bulan hah? Jongdae-_ya_." Chanyeol menggengenggam tangan Jongdae yang memegang sebuah selebaran. Selebaran tersebut, surat dispensasi. Tertulis kalau Kim Jongdae akan melakukakn dispensasi selama 10 bulan? Apakah terlalu lama? Tidak, lama sekali.

"10 bulan, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jongdae tersenyum meremehkan "Kenapa sekarang kau mulai peduli padaku, _eoh_? Bukannya kau lebih senang bermain-main dengan para wanita jalang tersebut."

"Aku hanya tanya—" "Atau kau sekarang ingin menjadikanku jalang, hm?"

"Hah?"

"Kurasaka kau sudah tahu rahasiaku…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Seorang balita berjalan kearah seorang pria mungil yang duduk di kursi dengan membawa sebuah kertas dan sebuah pensil._

"_Hyung! Lihat!" balita tersebut menunjukkan kertas yang sudah digambar olehnya._

"_Wah! Bagus sekali Dae-ul, ah!" pria mungil tersebut mengusap surai balita tersebut. _

_Melihat gamar pada kertas tersebut. Gambar yang tidak begitu jelas, tapi bisa dilihat kalau itu adalah gambar seorang anak laki-laki yang tangannya digenggam oleh seorang pria dan wanita. "Apakah ini kamu?"_

"_Iya." balita tersebut menjelaskan mahakarya yang ia buat. "Ini Dae-ul, appa dan eomma…" _

_Senyum dari pemuda tersebut pudar dan mengatakan "Kau pasti sangat rindu…"_

_Tentu saja perkataan itu membuat mata balita itu berkaca-kaca. "Dae-dae-ul… Hikss… ingin bertemu… dengan appa… Hikss… dan eomma… Hikss…"_

_Pemuda tersebut mengusap lembut surai balita tersebut. "Bukakah hyung sudah bilang… eommamu sudah tiada dan… appamu…"_

"_Appaku?"_

"…_pasti akan kembali… hyung janji…" dia berdiri dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_Benarkah? Dia akan kembali? Janji yah, Jongdae-hyung!" dengan gembira balita tersebut menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking pemuda tersebut._

"_Janji… hyung akan memperlihatkan wajah tampan appamu kepadamu…" jawab pemuda tersebut menampilkan senyum lembutnya._

.

.

.

.

.

"… tidak, kau memang sudah tau…"

"Jongdae, apa yang pria itu lakukan padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongdae, meremat kuat pergelangan pemuda tersebut. Membuat pemuda tersebut mengerang dan hampir menjatuhkan selebaran yang di pegangnya. Kekuataannya lebih besar dari pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Si-siapa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol makin memperkuat genggamannya "KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK TAHU, HAH?!" membanting tangan pemuda itu kasar.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, aku tahu siapa _aboji_nya dae-ul, aku tahu kalau kau itu… berbeda dengan _namja-namja_ lain, aku tahu sekarang kau itu hamil dan aku tahu…"

"…siapa ayah dari anak ini." memeluk pemuda manis itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Lepaskan, kau menjijikan." dia memang mengatakan agar Chanyeol melepaskannya, namun dia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya dengan dirinya yang tidak akan membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Hanya kau saja yang mengatakan kalau aku menjijikan, Dae-_ya_." makin mengencangkan pelukan dimana matanya sudah tidak bisa menahan _liquid_ bening di matanya. "Jangan bohongi Dae-ul… Hikss… kau katakanlah yang sebenarnya Hikss… dan aku akan berbohong dengannya dan menggantikan 'dia' sebagai ayahnya… Hikss…"

Jongdae membalas pelukan tersebut "Aku tidak mau dia mengetahui kalau yang melahirkan dia adalah seorang pria yang menyedihkan."

Setiap kata yang dia ucapkan dan perbuatannya yang sangat baik, sukses membuat Chanyeol menangis dengan sangat kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dae-ul… aku pulang…"

"_Hyung-ah!_" Dae-ul menghampiri Jongdae yang masih melepaskan sepatunya di luar rumah.

"Kenapa pulangnya cepat sekali, _hyung_?"

"Kau tahu, _hyung_ akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dae-ul loh." ucap Jongdae mencubit gemas pipi dae-ul.

"Eh? Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Hyung akan belajar di rumah selama 10 bulan…"

"_Hyung_ kok bisa?"

Jongdae menampilkan smirk-nya "Siapa yang tidak mau kehilangan siswa yang berprestasi tinggi, hah?"

.

.

.

"_Bolehkan, ssaem?"_

"_Aku janji akan serius belajar dan selalu mengumpulkan tugas."_

"_Tapi, bagamina dengan ujianmu?"_

"_Aku akan belajar dari kelas online, ya? Kumohon, ssaem!"_

"_Baiklah…" mengusap halus surai hitam Jongdae "…jangan lupa belajar, yah. Semangat dengan kompetisinya."_

"_Baik, ssaem. Kangsahamnida!"_

.

.

.

"Dae-ul, _hyung_ mau menanyakan sesuatu…"

"Iya, _hyung_?"

"Apakah Dae-ul selalu sendirian di rumah?"

"Iya, _hyung_. Tidak ada yang seumuran dengan Dae-ul diperumahan ini." jawab Dae-ul dengan suara menggemaskannya dan dibalas dengan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, Dae-ul…" ucap Jongdae lalu memegangi perutnya sendiri "sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan malaikat kecil baru."

.

.

.

.

.

_Chanyeol merasakan adanya getaran di saku celananya, poselnya berdering. _

"_Yeoboseyo? Oh, Sehun-ah? Ada apa?"_

"_Chanyeol-ie, boleh aku meminta tolong kepadamu?"_

"_Iya, ada apa?"_

"_Bisa tidak kau memberikan nomorku kepada'nya'? Ayahku akan mengancamnya jika dia berani menghubungiku lagi. Jadi aku mengganti nomorku agar tidak ketahuan ayahku, tapi ayahku menyewa seseorang untuk memata-mataiku agar tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Bisakah aku meminta tolong kepadam? Aku benar-benar dimatai sekarang, maaf aku tidak bisa melanjutakn panggilan ini. Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Chanyeol… dan terimakasih."_

"_Baiklah, sampai jumpa." BEP Chanyeol mematikan panggilan._

'_Bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengannya'_

'_Kalau dia saja mulai membenciku dan pura-pura tidak mengenalku.'_

_Memikirkan cara agar bisa memberikan nomor telepon Sehun kepada Jongdae, jackpot bagi Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun melintas._

"_Baekhyun-ah!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Maafkan aku, Dae-ya…"_

"_Tidak kok, sunbae." Jongdae memegang perut ratanya yang dia yakin dipenuhi banyak bibit dari pria di depannya "Aku malah senang." sambungnya sembari tersenyum dengan wajah berkeringatnya._

"_Tapi, kau benar-benar baik saja kan?"_

"_Iya,aku tidak apa-apa…"_

"_Kau tidak akan apa-apakan?"_

"_Tidak.."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Minseok-sunbae…"_

Fin…

.

a/n :

ini adalah ff ku yang absurd, gaje, kuker, dibuat dikala gabut dan terinspirasi dari kehidupan yang menyedihkan ini...


End file.
